


Widziałem jak księżyc nakrył się czernią (a moje serce się zapadło)

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Kazirodztwo, M/M, Męskie Emo Łzy Deana, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, czarna magia, czas teraźniejszy, dark!Sam, drugoosobowa narracja, dziwne metafory, gryzienie, kiepska kawa, nieuprzejme kelnerki, niewłaściwie zastosowanie piór, odstępstwa od kanonu, opkowa narkolepsja, seks analny, wiązanie bez użycia rączek, zdania urwane w połowie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nie mógł przewidzieć, że będzie tym, z powodu którego skończy się świat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widziałem jak księżyc nakrył się czernią (a moje serce się zapadło)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i saw the moon go black (i felt my heart collapse)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228763) by mass_hipgnosis. 



> Tytuł zaczerpnięty z Stop the tape! Stop the tape! David & The Citizens. Koda dla 04x17.
> 
> Beta: [Miss Anne Thropy](http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com)

To musi być złudzenie wywołane światłem.

Jesteś tego pewny. Sam ciągle ma swój tatuaż, nie ma więc możliwości, aby został opętany. Przebłysk jadowitej żółci w jego oczach to zwyczajna pomyłka, po prostu. Zwidujesz sobie rzeczy.  
Tak jak wtedy, gdy widziałem, jak zabija Alistaira, nawet go nie dotykając. Nawet inny demon nie umiałby tego zrobić…

Przecierasz dłonią zmęczone oczy.

– Chryste, zamknij się – mamroczesz.

– Co proszę?

Nie poświęcasz kelnerce nawet jednego spojrzenia.

– Nie ty.

– OK. Dziiiwak – pomrukuje pod nosem, kiedy nalewa ci kawę. Przeżuwa kilkakrotnie gumę, zanim odmaszerowuje.

Sam śpi w pokoju motelowym. Albo przynajmniej leżał spokojnie z zamkniętymi oczyma, gdy wychodziłeś. Wiesz dobrze, że jeśli chodzi o Sama, niczego nie możesz być pewnym. Już nie. Zawsze uważałeś, że Sam ma pewne granice, swoje limity. Rzeczy, których nie chciałby zrobić. Sam nieustannie udowadnia, że się mylisz.

Widzisz, jak Sam wchodzi do baru z uniesioną twarzą, jak drapieżnik łapiący trop. Po krótkiej chwili zamaszystymi krokami kieruje się wprost do wetkniętej w niszę kabiny, gdzie siedzisz.

– Jesteś zmartwiony – mówi i brzmi to jak oskarżenie.

– Bez jaj, Sherlocku – zrzędzisz.

– Musisz mi zaufać, Dean. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało.

– Świat powoli przestaje się obracać. Wybacz, że się przejmuję!

Nieśmiało wzrusza ramionami, jakby przegranie wojny, w której walczyli przez całe życie, nic nie znaczyło.

– Taak, ale nie pozwolę, żeby coś stało się tobie.

Pocierasz zanikające siniaki, otaczające twoje gardło.

– Nieźle ci to idzie.

Spogląda na ciebie wilkiem.

– Myślałem, że anioły mogą być przydatne. Nie pozwolę im więcej interweniować.

– Pozwolisz? – powtarzasz jak echo. – Miałeś ostatnio jakieś obrażenia głowy, o których powinienem wiedzieć? Bo pleciesz bez sensu. To anioły. W zasadzie robią to, co im się żywnie podoba. A skoro mowa o użyteczności, jakoś nie widzę pożytku w twoim uderzaniu do Ruby.

– Wiem, że nie widzisz – odpowiada Sam i nie oferuje dalszych wyjaśnień.

– I przegapiłeś tę część, gdzie ja jestem jedynym, który może to powstrzymać? Cas naprawdę nie traktuje „odpierdol się” jak odpowiedzi.

– Jak mówiłem, sądziłem, że mogą być użyteczne. Wyraźnie nie w tym przypadku. Kończ swoją kawę, wychodzimy.

– Nie powiedziałeś „Szymon mówi” – mamroczesz.

Wzdrygasz się, kiedy Sam mierzy cię swoim bezlitosnym, orzechowym spojrzeniem.

– Dean – mówi, wciąż spokojny i zrównoważony, ale jego głos opadł o całą oktawę, jak wtedy, gdy zdarza mu się krzyczeć, basowy warkot wydobywa się z głębi jego piersi. – Możesz zrobić to, co ci powiedziałem albo ja mogę przerzucić cię przez ramię i wynieść cię do samochodu, tu, na oczach wszystkich miłych ludzi. I obiecuję, że nie spodoba ci się to, co się stanie, kiedy zdobędziemy trochę więcej prywatności.

– Jaki, do cholery, masz problem, Sammy? – nie ustępujesz, ale w głębi twojego brzucha pojawia się przyprawiająca o mdłości bryła lodu, która nie opuściła cię od czasu Piekła, nie tak naprawdę; i staje się większa z każdą chwilą. To, a także fakt, że nawet – nie, raczej szczególnie – jeśli Sam cię przeraża, nie chcesz przeprowadzać tej rozmowy na oczach cywili, to wszystko sprawia, że wstajesz, wypijasz resztki swojej naprawdę okropnej czarnej kawy i wyrzucasz garść pogniecionych rachunków na stół, zanim ruszysz do wyjścia, nie czekając, żeby sprawdzić, czy Sam idzie za tobą. Niepewny, czy chcesz, aby Sam (ten nowy Sam, który jest jak negatyw brata, którego namawiałeś, by ruszył z tobą w drogę w Palo Alto) za tobą podążył.

Spoglądasz na samochód i widzisz Sama pochylającego się nad nim na końcu motelowego parkingu, pięćdziesiąt jardów dalej. Serio, co do kurwy nędzy?! Stare nawyki umierają z trudem, szczególnie te wpojone przez byłego Marine. Obejrzałeś przylegający do motelu bar zanim jeszcze usiadłeś i – skandaliczne naruszenie przepisów przeciwpożarowych – było tam tylko jedno wyjście. Sam musiał cię minąć, kiedy szedł do auta. Tyle, że tego nie zrobił.

– Sam, coś jest nie tak – tracę poczucie czasu, mam halucynacje, cokolwiek. Coś innego jest nie w porządku, proszę, proszę, niech to będzie coś innego, nie mój Sammy, proszę.

– Hej, Dean – i to znowu jest twój Sam, obejmujący twój kark jedną ręką, kciukiem delikatnie naciskając na cienką skórę pod uchem, wywołując drżenie; miękkie psie spojrzenie i słodka krzywizna różowych warg, kiedy się uśmiecha. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Naprawdę. Wczołgaj się na tyle siedzenie i złap kilka godzin snu, co? Zabiorę nas na miejsce.

I twój mózg krzyczy źle, źle, źle, to jest złe, złezłezłezłe! Ale w jakiś sposób wiadomość znika po drodze do twojego instynktu samozachowawczego, i wsiadasz do samochodu, kładziesz się i zamykasz oczy.

Budzisz się pod ciężarem nocy. Nawet jeśli przez większość życia wiedziałeś o potworach czających się w ciemności, nie bałeś się, kiedy zachodziło słońce, nie tak naprawdę. Ale ta noc jest ciężka, przytłaczająca, jak pogrzebowy całun albo cuchnący oddech piekielnego ogara na twoim gardle. Ta ciemność jest śmiertelna, przez to, czym jest, a nie to, co kryje. Zakrwawione kły i chowające się w cieniu pazury.

Syknięcie zapałki, ostry zapach siarki, który wywraca ci żołądek, i widzisz swojego brata zapalającego grubą, czarną świecę. Jego oczy błyszczą złotem w tym świetle, jak u zmiennokształtnego – jak u demona, Dean, nie oszukuj się – bardzo krótko, kiedy się odwraca.

– Tu jesteś, kochany – przebiegłe, kpiące przeciągnięcie słów, gdy podchodzi do ciebie. – Myślałem, że prześpisz całą noc.

– O Boże – nie jesteś związany, ale nie możesz się ruszyć. Cień Azazela – on tak samo pewnie przyszpilił cię do ściany w tej chacie, kiedy, nosząc twarz twojego ojca, grał w Twistera twoimi wnętrznościami. Nie możesz nawet zamknąć oczu. – O Boże, Sammy, proszę…

Sam się śmieje, głębokim, szczęśliwym śmiechem z dołu brzucha, tak radośnie, że aż cię to boli, bo nie pamiętasz, kiedy ostatnio tak się śmiał.

– Nie pamiętasz, Dean? Nawet anioły nie są pewne, czy Bóg istnieje. Nigdy nie spotkały gościa. Więc szczerze? Nie wierzę w tę plotkę. Wiesz, w co wierzę? – pyta leniwie, kiedy okrąża łóżko. Powoli, krok po kroku. Cały czas tego świata. – W zło. Nie ma światełka na końcu tunelu. Jest tylko 30–watowa żarówka w ślepym zaułku, trzymana przez słabe i samookłamujące się masy. Apokalipsa, która nadciąga, jest jak wystawienie Jankesów przeciwko upośledzonej drużynie dziecięcej ligi. Zgadnij, po której jestem stronie?

Nic nie mówisz.

– Zgadnij, Dean – w tym tonie czai się ukryta groźba i wolisz udawać, że jej nie słyszałeś.

– Po stronie zwycięzców – szepczesz, słowa są jak popiół w twoich ustach. Sammy zawsze miał silny instynkt współzawodnictwa.

– Zgadza się.

Sam trzyma coś, co jest jak unieruchomiony czarny dym, obdarzony ciężarem i kształtem. Wygląda jak pióro.

– Czy to…?

– Jedno z piór Castiela, tak.

Sam trzyma je nad twoją nagą klatką piersiową tak, jakby to było pióro do pisania, i zaczyna kreślić skomplikowane linie na twojej skórze. Mamrocze coś w języku, którego nie rozpoznajesz, ale to nie jest łacina. Sumeryjski, może. Linie rozlewają się po twojej skórze jak krew rozkwitająca w czystej wodzie, dziwna mieszanina sigili i słów, i to boli, jasna cholera, boli, jakby coś wyrywało z ciebie duszę z korzeniami.

Przemyka przez ciebie lekko histeryczna myśl, że może właśnie o to chodzi, żadnego „jakby” w tym kontekście.

Kiedy Sam wreszcie kończy, po prostu leżysz tam, dysząc, gardło masz zdarte od krzyków.

– Proszę – szepczesz w końcu i nawet nie wiesz, o co błagasz. Jest tam długa, pusta przestrzeń, minuty albo stulecia zanim znów się odzywasz. – Sammy. Nie rób tego. Mówimy o końcu wszystkiego.  
„Koniec” wciąż jest dla ciebie abstrakcyjną ideą, walczyłeś z nim przez całe życie i wciąż nie wiesz, czym jest.

– Więc niech się SKOŃCZY! – krzyczy Sam i po raz pierwszy naprawdę rozumiesz, jak daleko Sam może się posunąć, żeby utrzymać cię w bezpieczeństwie. Dokładnie tak daleko, jak ty posunąłbyś się, aby chronić Sama i nie ma tu znaczenia, kto jest starszym bratem, żaden z was nie może odpuścić, w razie potrzeby obaj pójdziecie do piekła i z powrotem – dosłownie – aby to udowodnić. Kochając się, niezbyt mądrze, ale aż za bardzo.

– Niech się skończy, Dean, i dopóki mam ciebie, nie dbam o to.

– Dlaczego teraz? – pytasz, zastanawiając się mgliście, czy nie jesteś w szoku, bo czujesz, jak mentalne pęta twojego brata poluzowały się, ale wciąż po prostu tam leżysz, jakby nie było żadnego innego miejsca, w którym wolałbyś być.

Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie ma. Jesteś naprawdę zaciekawiony, w niesprecyzowany sposób, wszystkie twoje uczucia zostały od ciebie odseparowane przez warstwę wełny. Jeśli Sam ma przejść na ciemną stronę, spodziewałbyś się tego rok temu, kiedy umierałeś.  
I znowu, może właśnie dlatego to się dzieje teraz, bo Sam już wie, jak źle jest bez ciebie. Albo to zawsze miało się tak skończyć, bez względu na to, jak bardzo z tym walczyliście. Może.

– Robię to dla ciebie, Dean – Sam próbuje cię uspokoić, głaszcząc twoje czoło, jakbyś był chorym dzieckiem. – Jesteś do mnie przywiązany mocą nieba i piekła. Teraz już nigdy nie będą w stanie nas rozdzielić.

– Nie wiesz tego – mówisz i twój głos załamuje się w połowie. Twoje serce w końcu ci podpowiada, że jedynym powodem, dla którego obawiałeś się Sama pijącego krew demonów było to, że mogłeś go przez to stracić, bałeś się, że gdyby poddał się swoim mocom, przestałby być Samem, pieprzyć, czy miałby rację, czy nie, czy byłby dobry, czy zły, jak długo wciąż byłby Samem, i Boże, nie chciałeś tego o sobie wiedzieć, nie chciałeś wierzyć, że możesz być tak samolubny, ale jesteś, i nic cię to nie obchodzi, nie dopóki Sam jest całkowicie sobą, zawsze, na zawsze i nigdy już nie odejdzie, i chcesz wierzyć, że to jest prawdziwe, nie dbasz o cenę, jeśli możesz to mieć, ale czy kiedykolwiek dostałeś coś, czego chciałeś?

– Nie wiesz tego!

– Wiem – Sam się cofa, albo zauważasz, że możesz zobaczyć coś poza swoim bratem, widzisz pokój wokół ciebie i poczerniałe ciała, o których wiesz, nawet nie pytając, że stanowią armię Lilith. Nie jesteś pewny, skąd to wiesz, ale znaki na twojej skórze pulsują przekonaniem. Przekonaniem Sama? Może. Może Sam jest w twojej głowie, owinięty wokół twojej duszy, jedyna osoba, której zawsze tam chciałeś, wypełniająca Samokształtną dziurę o postrzępionych, zakrwawionych brzegach, wpasująca się w to miejsce, idealna, i ciepła, i twoja.

– Sammy – wzdychasz i dziwisz, jak może padać wewnątrz pokoju, kiedy wilgoć spływa po twoich policzkach, wślizguje się w kąciki ust słonym smakiem, i płaczesz, bo to taka, ogromna, obezwładniająca ulga.

– Szaaa – Sam podąża końcem języka ścieżką wyznaczoną przez łzy. – Szaaa, kochanie, wszystko w porządku, możesz to mieć, dam ci to, czego potrzebujesz i możesz to zatrzymać, przysięgam, na zawsze, przyrzekam.

– Nie mogę… – czujesz się, jakbyś w środku został roztrzaskany na kawałki, to za wiele i jest zbyt nowe, po tym jak jedyną stałą w twoim życiu była śmierć, ból i strata, nie możesz tego do siebie dopuścić, myśli o byciu z Samem na zawsze, nie możesz temu ufać, dokładnie temu, czego zawsze pożądałeś i czego nigdy nie mogłeś mieć.

– Możesz, będziesz, Dean, pokażę ci, pozwól, żebym ci pokazał – jego usta zamykają się na twoich i to nie jest pocałunek, jest na to zbyt rozpaczliwy, zbyt tęskny, zbyt perwersyjny, jakby Sam miał zamiar wczołgać się w głąb twojego gardła i dotknąć każdego, strzaskanego jak szkło odłamka ciebie i skleić je w całość. Ręka Sama zaciska się na twoim biodrze i wiesz, że wykwitną na nim odciski palców, i chcesz tego, potrzebujesz dowodu na to, co się dzieje, czegoś, czego będziesz mógł później dotknąć, aby pamiętać i wierzyć.

– Nie tylko ty będziesz pamiętał – przyrzeka Sam i jego uścisk staje się mocniejszy i jeszcze bardziej zdesperowany, kiedy daje ci to, czego potrzebujesz. – Później będę ich dotykał, całował je, póki ból nie ustąpi, moje usta na twojej skórze, na każdym znamieniu, dopóki samo dotknięcie nie będzie wystarczyło i będziesz mnie potrzebował, żebym znów cię zerżnął.

I tak, to dokładnie to, czego chcesz, Sam przeganiający wątpliwości każdą pieszczotą, aż w końcu przestaniesz pamiętać czas, kiedy byliście odrębnymi ludźmi, umysłem i duszą, sercem, krwią i kośćmi złączeni w jedno.

– Sam – powtarzasz, jakby to było jedyne słowo, które ma znaczenie, jedyne słowo, jakie znasz.  
I potem nie możesz już nic powiedzieć i nawet tego nie potrzebujesz, ocieracie się o siebie i Sam całuje cię tak, jakby nigdy nie miał przestać. Pierwsza gładka pieszczota palca wślizgującego się w sekretne, chronione ciało pod twoją kością ogonową wydobywa z ciebie westchnienie i gdzieś tam, bardzo daleko, jest głos mówiący Brat, złe, nie, ale odwracasz się od tego, wypełniasz swoje uszy grzmotem swojego serca i urywanym oddechem Sama, i potępiające syknięcie kazirodztwa zostaje zablokowane przez pełen aprobaty ryk rzeszy, zjednoczonych lojalnych poddanych twojego brata, i płomienie świec wokół łóżka wzmagają się albo to pomarańczowe niebo nad płonącymi miastami.  
– Taaaak – wyślizguje się z twojego gardła jak jedwab, kiedy Sam uwalnia twoje usta, zsuwa się w dół twojego ciała, przykrywając wargami wykonany tuszem, skomplikowany wzór na twojej piersi, znamię Sama, należysz do Sama, zawsze do Sama, na wieczność, wszystkie inne roszczenia zostały porzucone. Sam zatapia zęby w cienkiej skórze na twoim biodrze i wzdychasz, lamentując bezgłośnie, kiedy dwa palce rozciągają cię, otwierają, przygotowują cię, abyś przyjął w siebie Sama, utulił go i zachował na zawsze.

– Sam, Sam, Sammysammysammy – intonujesz.

– Mój Dean – szepce z pożądliwą czułością, zanim się w ciebie wgryzie, kolejny znak, i chcesz następnego, i następnego, i następnego, chcesz je wszędzie, będziesz je nosił jak odzienie, wzór oddania Sama. Język Sama trzepoce drażniąco wokół zbolałej główki twojego penisa, tylko po to, abyś skręcił się i zajęczał, jeśli śmiech, który wydobywa się z twojego brata, może być jakimś symptomem, bo nie kontynuuje drażnienia cię, chociaż mógłby, chociaż kochałbyś każdą sekundę tej tortury.

Rozrywa cię trzecim palcem i to piecze, teraz, rozciągnięcie i ból tak dokładnie wymierzone, uziemiają cię w rzeczywistości tego wydarzenia, każdej sekretnej, zawstydzającej fantazji przywołanej do istnienia.

– Sam – mówisz tylko po to, by to powiedzieć, by posmakować jego imienia na swoim języku, skoro nie możesz posmakować jego skóry. – Sam. Sam. Sam.

– Co, kochany? Mój kochany – pomiędzy słowami zasypuje skórę twojego brzucha pocałunkami. – Mój, moje kochanie, moja miłość, mój Dean. Czego chcesz?

– Ciebieee – mruczysz, pragnąc, aby się w ciebie wślizgnął, aby stworzył bezpieczną przystań przyjemności, urywanego oddechu, chciwego ciała, cały świat skoncentrowany na ruchach twoich bioder i ciężarze jego dłoni na twoich plecach, kiedy podnosi cię wyżej, twój kręgosłup tworzy przepojoną desperacją krzywiznę, kiedy wyginasz się pod każdym pchnięciem.  
– Masz mnie – dyszy, zaginając palce i trze nimi ten słodki punkt, który sprawia, że wzrok zachodzi ci bielą i płacz wydobywa się z twojego gardła. Gryzie wewnętrzną stronę twojego uda, sprowadzając cię znowu na ziemię i mruczy, aksamitnie chropowatym głosem – Chcesz, żebym cię pieprzył? Chcesz mieć w sobie mojego fiuta już teraz?

Odleciałeś za daleko, żeby rozumieć, co mówi, więc powtarzasz Proszę, proszę, proszę i może to odebrać jak błaganie albo zgodę, nie dbasz o to.

Jego palce wyślizgują się z ciebie i jęczysz, potrzebujesz ich z powrotem, nie znając niczego poza pustką i pragnieniem, i Samem. Ale zaraz tępe gorąco naciska na twój tyłek, rozciągając cię szeroko, i to jest nieomal przyjemne i nieomal bolesne, i wijesz się, zdezorientowany, zbyt wiele wrażeń przebiega przez twoje ciało.

Warczy nad twoim gardłem, kiedy wchodzi w ciebie cały, przerzuca jedną z twoich nóg nad ramieniem i wzmacnia chwyt rąk na twoich ramionach, przyszpilając cię w miejscu, jakbyś w ogóle chciał znaleźć się gdzieś indziej. Wychodzi z ciebie, boleśnie wolno, zanim znów cię pieprzy z wściekłym skrętem bioder, tak głęboko, że możesz czuć to w swojej piersi. Składa cię w całość. Rozdziela cię na części.

Nie dotyka twojego fiuta. Nie musi. Każde uderzenie trafia cię dokładnie tam, gdzie powinno, gorące fale przyjemności, płonąca główka penisa wpełza w ciebie ślisko i doskonale, dopóki nie zaczynasz mamrotać, przekleństwa i prośby, i jego imię. Nie wzywasz Boga, w tym nie ma Boga, żadnego nieba ani piekła, tylko Sam, całość twojego wszechświata. Wbijasz zęby we własną wargę, a twoje oczy są mokre, bo to wciąż nie dość, nawet to nie jest dosyć, owijasz drugą nogę wokół jego biodra z desperackim jękiem, ponieważ jesteście z sobą tak blisko, jak tylko dwoje ludzi może być i wciąż, wszędzie, gdzie cię nie dotyka, czujesz ból i spalasz się jak jałowa, oblana skwarem pustynia.

– Sam!

– Nie mogę – skamle w twoją klatkę piersiową, zanim zatopi w niej zęby, tuż nad sercem, jakby chciał cię rozpruć i pożreć, uczynić jeszcze bardziej swoim niż zawsze byłeś, przez całe swoje życie. – Potrzebuję więcej ciebie, więcej – błaga i dałbyś mu to, gdybyś wiedział jak. Cofa się, pociągając cię z sobą, póki nie opada na kolana, z tobą, dosiadającym go okrakiem, i możesz skrzyżować kostki na jego plecach, połączeni pierś przy piersi, otoczeni nawzajem swoimi ramionami i to prawie dosyć blisko, prawie, prawie.

– Sam – znów syczysz, bo teraz jest jeszcze głębiej w tobie i nie sądziłeś, że to możliwe, trzymając twoje biodra i ciągnąc cię w dół, kiedy wychodzi naprzeciw twoim ruchom. Rozdziela twoje pośladki i ociera się, pieści opuszkami palców, gładzi cienką, nabrzmiałą skórę rozciągniętą wokół swojego penisa.

– Jestem w tobie – dyszy w twoje ucho, ciągle gładząc, jeden palec wślizguje się za okrąg mięśni przy kolejnym pchnięciu i tak, tego chcesz, jego kutasa i jego palców, i wszystkiego, wszystkiego na raz, jego całego wewnątrz ciebie, na zawsze. – Dojdę w twoim tyłku, Dean, mokro, gorąco i ślisko w twoim wnętrzu – i myślisz, że to może być dosyć  
.  
– Tak, tak – szepczesz, wysokim, cienkim i zdesperowanym tonem, jesteś na krawędzi, błysk ostrza albo kamień toczący się po stoku, i wtedy Sam gryzie, tłumiąc swój krzyk w soczystym mięsie twojego ramienia, kiedy jego penis pulsuje w tobie, tętniąc i drgając, i zalewając cię gorącem, i krzyczysz, kiedy dochodzisz, a Sam opada na ciebie, i wszystko, co wiesz, to Sam, wszędzie, jesteś otoczony piżmowym zapachem jego pokrytej potem skóry i tętniącym pulsem jego serca, uderzającego tuż przy twojej klatce piersiowej, jakby prosiło, by je wpuścić i wreszcie, wreszcie, to bliskość, której potrzebujesz, mięśnie i kości stopione razem, jak miód, w postorgazmicznym bezwładzie.

– Nie – oddychasz całą wieczność później, kiedy Sam unosi biodra, zaczynając się z ciebie wysuwać, i nieruchomieje nad tobą, jego oczy są złote i zdziwione. – Nie, zostań.

Sam przyciska usta do pulsu na twoim gardle.

– Zawsze – obiecuje.


End file.
